Strangeness and Charm
by FallOutGrl02
Summary: Sequel to In The Shadow of Your Heart. Free of Kovarian's grasp, the Doctor and Amy think the worst is behind them. But when a mysterious entity traps them on earth and takes Amy for its own, can they remain together or will it all end in tragedy?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, this was originally by TheCimmerianRaven, but I ended up adopting it!(: The first three chapters are hers, which I'll be posting tonight, and then I'll post my own a little later. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, and in case you haven't read "In The Shadows of Your Heart," (seriously go read it. It's what made me get an FFN account) here is the link!**

**www. fanfiction .net /s/7398537/1/ (no spaces)**

**Also, I don't own anything, not even the idea this time! And... Yeah! That's pretty much it! Just know that TheCimmerianRaven wrote these all drabble-style, and I shall do the same!**

The hum of the TARDIS was comforting simply through the sheer normality of the noise, made even more so by the man currently dancing around it as if he had never been away, even if he had changed in more ways than one. Realising Amy was watching, the small time lord turned to flash her an easy grin before thoughtfully prodding a button and sending the TARDIS careening off in a completely new direction.

"Albatruyon; here we come!" the Doctor declared jovially before bouncing down to join Amy, curls falling over his eyes and an infectious smile in place. "With any luck, I'll actually manage to land on the beach this time…" He tailed off, seeming to consider something, before rushing back up to the console and flicking something, a relieved expression falling into place.

Suddenly his previous words registered with Amy and she frowned at the Doctor, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you mean, actually land on the beach this time?"

"_Well…_You see…" Before the time lord could answer, there was a crash and the TARDIS juddered to a halt, central core falling silent. The Doctor looked at in surprise, tilting his head to one side. "That was quick…"

From the depths of the spaceship, River made her contribution to the conversation. "You left the brakes on _again!_"

"Did not!" was the immediate response and Amy chuckled, bounding over the door, eager to see this water world for herself. She blinked.

"Uh, Doctor? You said that all of Albatruyon's cities were undersea? And that above ground, there were only very small settlements and islands?"

"Yes; why?"

She stood back, shaking her auburn mane back over her shoulder. "Oh nothing much; just puzzled as why we are in…"

"_London?_ How in the blazes are we in London?" the pint-sized time lord completed her sentence for her, scurrying over to peer out for himself. He and Amy noticed their audience at the exact same time.

"Is that…?" the red head began and the Doctor nodded grimly.

"Yup; soldiers." He turned back into the TARDIS. "River! What have you done _this time?"_

**Subscribe. Favorite. Review(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Glad to see you're still here!(: Hope you enjoy Chapter Two!**

"Maybe if we just quietly shut the doors, they won't notice?" the Doctor mused softly, more to himself than to Amy. As he had pointed out, the soldiers didn't appear to have spotted them, scanning the surrounding area with beady eyes as if waiting for something. Waiting for them. The time lord was currently thanking the inventers of giant industrial bins because he really didn't fancy any more long term imprisonment, thank you very much, and those guys looked serious. He winced as the hinges squeaked, breathing a sigh of relief when it passed unheard.

"Oi! Why do you always blame me?"

The Doctor banged his head against the doorframe as River strode up towards them and cursed women who thought that there was no such thing as a problem that couldn't be solved with a gun. It was rather ironic considering that thought that when he looked up, he was staring down the muzzle of a pistol.

"Who are you, and what have you done with the Doctor?" a familiar dark skinned woman demanded.

**Subscribe. Favorite. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three. This is the last of TheCimmerianRaven's writing, and I shall be the actual author of the next! Hope you enjoy!(:**

**Also, reminder... I don't own any of this.**

Martha Jones, soldier in charge of this particular UNIT team, stared at the pint sized blonde currently examining the gun she held pointed at his head with an air of fascination that she had thought was usually reserved only for particularly exciting new species of alien. She was unsure of why this strange (and admittedly cute in a handsome manly sort of way) man was doing with the TARDIS; surely he couldn't be the Doctor…Could he? Which was when aforementioned curly haired blonde turned his attention to her and grinned delightedly, green eyes lighting up like lanterns.

"Martha Jones!" he declared jovially, bouncing on his heels (clad in vivid green boots she noticed, which clashed horribly with the bright floral shirt…) "Now there's a face I haven't seen in a while! Is Mickey here? Good old Mickey Smith and Martha Jones! Hey… I thought you left UNIT?"

He would have continued to ramble on nonsensically had his red headed companion not sent a swift kick into his shin and muttered "Wheest short stuff; I am not getting killed today because of your inability to shut it." That said, she rounded on the other tag along – a curly haired blonde _woman_– to hiss "And you! Behave yourself and put away the pistol! What would your dad say?"

Martha nearly laughed aloud when the pair, suitably berated, settled into expressions of grudging compliance, although the woman held an air of boredom around herself like she had better things to do with her time… Such as shoot them.

For some reason, that was when it struck her that this really was her crazy alien standing before her.

"Oh my god; _Doctor?_But…?"

The time lord in question rolled his eyes and muttered to no one in particular "At _last!"_before smiling broadly. "Yup! Brand new body – _well,_second one since you last saw me – but same old Doctor! Now come 'ere and give us a hug! And no midget jokes!" This last bit was added as more of an afterthought with an accusing glare sent to his two companions who fought to conceal snorts.

Martha hesitated, wanting nothing more than to drop her weapons and engulf the small time lord in her arms because even if he looked different, he was still her Doctor. But as much as she would like this to be the joyful reunion she had occasionally dreamt of ever since seeing him that one last time when he had saved herself and Mickey from that rogue alien, she had a job to do and an entire organisation depending on her. Swallowing hard, she tightened her grip on the gun.

"I'm sorry but you have to come with us. We have no choice."

**Subscribe. Favorite. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And in comes my writing!(: To all the readers that have been reading this since the beginning of "In The Shadows of Your Heart," I really hope I don't let you guys down and just TOTALLY ruin the lovely story TheCimmerianRaven has created. I was one of her many readers and this is sort of the story that made me get an FFN account and write my own stuff! It's an honor to get to pick this up and, again, hope I don't make this terrible!**

**Reviews would be friggin' sweet! Let me know if I'm doing something right, something wrong, or you want to see me doing something that I'm not. Or anything of that sort. Okay... Done talking(: ENJOY!**

The Doctor gave Martha a confused look, but his old companion didn't say a single word. She just motioned to her fellow soldiers, who glanced at her before moving towards the trio that had just come out of the blue time machine. Then, before the Doctor could question her, before she looked into those eyes, so different, yet so familiar at the same time, and scooped him up into her arms, she turned away, speaking into a radio. She talked too quietly for the small Doctor to hear, no matter how hard he strained.

"Ma'am, we're going to have to confiscate your gun," a solider said stonily to River, then added, "And any other weapons you might have."

"And if I don't give it over?" the blonde asked, testing the boundaries of the soldier, "Then what? Are you going to punish me?"

"Give him the gun," Amy ordered, locking eyes with her, blue to green. Amy was confused. She wasn't sure what was going on, and the look on the Doctor's face said he had no clue either. He knew this woman, though. Somehow, they knew each other.

"Get them moving," Martha ordered, looking back at her soldiers, but not meeting the Time Lord's eyes, "We're going to have to put them in containment until he's ready."

"Until who's ready?" the Doctor asked, feeling the soldiers begin to press on his shoulders and move him forward. He would have resisted if he could, but this small body sort of made that impossible. If only he had an action hero body like his ninth regeneration… No matter. He'd have to learn to work with this one. "Who's 'he'?"

Martha didn't answer, but continued towards a door that was a few meters from them. The woman hated not being able to tell him anything, but she was ordered not to tell the Doctor anything when and if he showed up on Earth. She went back to working for UNIT after a lot of begging and pleading on her former boss' part. Of course they wanted her back. She was Martha Jones for Christ's sake. Not to mention, she would be perfect bait to bring the Doctor back. She was his former companion, had helped save his life on more than one occasion, along with the world. The lighting up of his young face was proof enough of their friendship.

And why lure the Doctor? Because the world was possibly in danger again, because there was something inhibiting the Earth, something alien that not even Torchwood or UNIT could control. The Doctor, that small, fair-haired man in that ridiculous outfit was the only man that could help them.

**Subscribe. Favorite. Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry about taking forever with this one! I'm still sort of working out the story in my mind. But I'm going to try my hardest to make the intervals between updates not so long. Capische? _Capische_! Good! Anyways, here's the next drabble!(:**

The cell door slammed shut behind the three. "Martha!" the Doctor hissed, his face and hands up against the bar. On the journey there, they'd confiscated his screwdriver, meaning the Time lord was going to have to figure out another way to get out. "Martha, please. Explain to me _what_ is going on here."

Martha bit her lip, nervously looking around the room. Other than the prisoners, there was just herself and the guards on the other side of the door, everyone else leaving now that they were contained. Little did they know how easily the Doctor could get out if he wanted. Even without his sonic screwdriver. He'd gone up against much worse with much less before. "There's something here, Doctor," she murmured, trying to look as casual as possible so that an onlooker wouldn't be able to see through the clear glass window on the door, "Something that came to Earth a few months ago."

"And what does that have to do with me?" he asked, "Your UNIT. Taking care of this is your job, is it not?"

"No. This _thing_ is different."

"_Thing_?" Amy asked, rising from the bench that River and her were sitting at. The blonde was sort of used to jail cells by then and was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, a bored expression on her face. River had gotten out of Stormcage, the prison with the best security in the universe, countless times. These 21st century humans didn't stand a chance. "What is it? What does it look like?"

"I don't know," Martha replied, her eyes switching over to Amy. She didn't know what to think about the Doctor's new companion. She was leggy, a redhead just like Donna. She wondered quickly if the Doctor was starting to get new fetishes, red hair being one of them. "It- It's not even a real living _thing_. It's like-"

"Ma'am," a voice said, one of the soldiers from the door as it creaked open. He seemed a bit small for his age, with big ears, brown eyes, and dark skin. Startled, Martha jumped, but did her best to recover quickly. "The captain wants to talk to you," the soldier continued, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he handed Martha the phone.

"Yes, Captain?" the woman asked, raising the device up to her ear. The Doctor, Amy, and River watched with visible interest. Martha nodded at something the person on the other line said. "Right away, sir. We're on our way." With that, she clicked the phone and handed it back to the young soldier before turning back around to the trio. "Never mind, I guess," she sighed, eyes locked with the Doctor's, "You're just going to have to see for yourself, Doctor. He's ready for you. _It's _ready for you."

**Subscribe. Favorite. Review.**


End file.
